


Supergirl comes out (wait not like that)

by Evilyoyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this fic is not planned out so who knows who will in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: Secrets never stay secret forever, not even when you have superpowers.ORThe aftermath of the world finding out that Kara is Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a great morning. Kara couldn’t stop repeating that to herself after it had all done down.

She had woken up to tangled sheets and warm kissing from Lena. They had talked over breakfast and when she had gone to work, it had been in high spirits. She remained in that good mood all morning, not even Snapper brought her down.

When it was time for lunch, she was invited out by a group of her fellow reporters. Since Lena was unavailable, she had agreed. Kara loved knowing her co-workers, and she hadn’t been able to hang out with anyone outside her cycle in months. They had gone out to the park where a whole group of food trucks had been parked and then sat at the group of tables nearby. It had been fun too, hanging out with co-workers was always fun when they all start to joke around about management. James was her boss now, and Winn didn’t work at Catco anymore, so it was nice to be able to talk shop with others who really got it.

Then she snapped to attention. Something was wrong, but she couldn’t tell what. Kara had lowered her glasses, but she didn’t hear anything that seemed off. She had let it go, she knew she could get overzealous at times. As she was letting her guard go down though she was hit with a strong smell, only a couple feet behind her.  
When she whipped around it had already been too late to stop him. A man had started to toss a large bottle of liquid toward the turned back of an unsuspecting woman. Whatever was in the bottle was dangerous, she could tell just by the smell, and it was confirmed by the think gloves the man was wearing. There had been no time to change into her suit, but thankfully no one in her group was looking at her. Kara had used to her super speed to get between whatever the man had thrown and the woman.

The man had been shocked and had paled when he realized that he had hit Kara instead, he had even started to burst into tears. The woman had turned around and had quickly started yelling at the man, who was apparently her ex-boyfriend.He had ignored his intended victim entirely though, which she found weird. Her co-workers were there in moments, but she waved them off.

Then before Kara could lie to everyone and say that it was just hot water, not some kind of acid, there was a gasp of shock that ran through the crowd. They all stepped back, and more than one person pulled out their phone. She had frowned, had wondered what had happened, then looked down where someone of the growing crowd was pointing at. She had frozen as the acid had eaten right through her shirt in less than the minute it had been there.

Showing the world the bright red ‘S’ that laid there, untouched.

It was a horrible afternoon.


	2. Kara

Kara wasn’t that used to dealing with human criminals in all honesty. Not that she hasn’t dealt with them, she’s left a few muggers on the steps of the police department before, but she was better at dealing with fires or aliens. Human crime was harder to deal with because, if she wanted to make sure they were brought to justice, Supergirl had to work with the police. She was supposed to sit and give written statements, maybe even go to court.

For her cousin this was a problem so, despite what others may think, he rarely worked with the locals. But this usually wasn’t too bad for her, the DEO helped out when needed, though she knew that the local police didn’t want her to step on their toes too much. Maggie had given her tips on how to interact with the police here and there so while Supergirl still wasn’t as loved over at the NCPD as over at the fire department she at least knew what she needed to get by.

Which is why she was in a bit of a jam here, Kara knew that she’d have to explain that the guy had tried to throw something, some kind of acid from the smell and that it was dangerous yet that it hadn't burned her. At least the woman was ok.

“David? Is that you?” The woman looked at them both, noticed Kara’s wet shirt and the bottle in ‘David’s’ hand. “What on earth did you throw at this poor woman?! I’m so sorry,” she turned to Kara, “He’s my ex-”

“It’s alright, really.” She pushed her glasses up, the smell of the acid was getting to her nose. “I’m fine.”

The woman pulled out her phone, “I’m calling the cops,” she turned to glare at her ex. “You know you aren't supposed to come anywhere near me.”

David was pale, and his eyes wide in shock. Kara had seen that look on men’s faces before, mostly on muggers when she flew down in front of them. The look of a man that knew he was caught. Then, to Kara’s and the woman’s surprise, he burst into tears.  

“I’m,” a sob than a deep breath, “so sorry!”

A sobbing grown man brought everyone's attention over to them, which was the last thing Kara wanted. Before she could back out of the crowd through her coworkers appeared.

“Kara? Are you alright?” asked her coworker Matt, the others, Amy and Jen right behind him. “What's going on?  

“Nothing!” She fiddled with her glasses, “I’m fine really!” Kara turned to the woman, “I’m just going to leave now if that's alright? I don’t think he’s going anywhere.”

David was still subbing his eyes out, stuttering out sorry.

The woman nodded, “Of course, just let me give you my phone number? My names Lara and I don’t know what David threw on you, but it could ruin your clothes, I’ll pay for them.”

“Oh no, that’s fine, really!” Kara started to walk off, “I’m sure it will be fine, come guys-”

Her co-workers were staring at her with almost the same look of shock on their face as David. When she took in their direction, all three took a step back. Confused and a little hurt she asked, “What’s going on?”    

Jen, who Kara had never seen surprised at all, was wide-eyed and pointed a shaking finger at her. Still confused she turned around thinking that may there was something she had missed. When she did the crowd that had gathered to watch David, still sobbing, gasped as well. It started as a ripple, and for a moment it was completely silent before they all began pointing at her and shouting. Kara, whose head was beginning to hurt from the smell of the acid, looked down at herself in confusion.

And froze when she looked down at her family’s crest.

The acid had started to eat away at her shirt, exposing the topmost of her suit. The large hole was still growing, revealing more and more of it.

“You're Supergirl?” asked Matt. He didn’t wait for an answer, “Is that why Cat kept you around?”

“Wait, no, I’m not,” Kara stuttered. What could she possibly say? I’m just wearing an acid-proof suit for the hell of it?  

“You got sick when Supergirl disappeared last year,” Amy pointed out, “ You broke your arm too, and  when Supergirl come back you were fine.”

Jen gasped, “Your hot phase last year!”     

“I’m not- wait my what?”

“When you were really confident and dressed up all hot! And were then out for like a week? That was when Supergirl went crazy !”

Despite what Alex may have said Kara knew when she was defeated. She never liked to give up and fought even when there was no hope of winning, but she still knew. And with the crowd grew larger, the more confident of them were also starting to shout out questions to her, and her co-workers talking between themselves comparing stories about her, little things that they had noticed that hadn’t meant anything at the time but now meant everything, she knew.

Kara knew that her secret was out.

She felt it start then, as the noises faded out and as she looked at her hands they began to shake. She realized that this didn’t bother her, that nothing about this meant anything to her and her heart started to beat faster and faster. Kara was no stranger to panic attacks, having had many during her first few years on this planet, but that was when she first got here, and her powers were weak. Now, if she started hyperventilating she’d freeze everyone here alive.

She took off, faster and harder than she normally would, leaving large cracks on the cement and a gust of wind behind her. In all honesty she shouldn’t be using her powers right now, not when all she could hear was the sound of her small ship’s engines, not when she could feel that deep base of her home exploding ripple through her body. She only just managed to keep herself under control long enough to land in the main area of the DEO, surprising the agents inside. Supergirl always made to effort to not just pop up, she found it rude, but that was far from her mind.

Her only real thought right now was to get to Alex, her sister was the only one who had ever been able to calm her down when she was this far gone. She also needed to tell her about what happened at the park. While Lena had been able to help before, had comforted her when she had one of her rare nightmares, she hadn’t told her girlfriend that she was Supergirl.  

That thought made her freeze again. Lena didn’t know that she was dating Supergirl, Kara never told her. She’d tossed the idea around before, but she had decided to wait, they had only started to date a couple of months ago. Even though she’d known the CEO longer she had to agree with Alex, it was just too soon. Kara had told herself that she had time, time to figure out if she wanted to be with Lena that much because telling her meant just as much as proposing. The only other person she’d ever told was Winn, and it had been a fluke on her part, she’d been keyed up from saving Alex. Now Lena would hear about her from some random person on the internet, she’d probably hate her for all the press.

She uselessly covered her ears, her heartbeat sounding like thunder as she lost control of her super hearing and tried to focus on it instead of the million other things she found she couldn’t drown out. Kara felt her jaw clench shut, her last line of defense against using her freeze breath. Thankfully she didn’t have to actually breathe as often as humans. The agents around called out to her, wisely not trying to come close.  

Kara dropped to her knees, clenching her eyes shut, Krypton dying around her and faces that she barely remembered flashed through her mind, faces that had no name because she had no one to tell her them. Random people that she never talked to but had seen in passing and were now dead mixed with the thought that she should have died as well. It all repeated through her mind over and over.

Slowly, ever so gradually, she became aware of Alex. Not the sound of her voice, she was probably speaking to her, but Kara couldn’t understand anything right now, but her smell and overall warmth. Her sister took her hand and held it to her own chest to let Kara feel her breath. They had done this before, so she followed along, synchronizing their breathing.

“It’ll fade, Kara. Don’t worry I’m right here.”

Her super hearing was back under control, and she opened her eyes, thankfully her x-ray vision didn’t kick in. She realized what this must look like, her shirt was gone, but she still had her skinny jeans on, and her super suit was showing. Not to mention her red eyes and tears, though she wasn’t sure when she started to cry.

“Alex…” She couldn’t help it, she fell forward and pulled her sister into a hug. Kara felt her lip wobble, feeling the need to sob deep in her chest.

“Kara, what happened?” Alex’s voice was soft, softer than she’d want it to be around her fellow agents.

“I didn’t get to tell her, I thought I had time!” Kara couldn’t stop the sob from ripping out of her throat. “Alex everyone knows!”

Alex froze completely. “Kara,” she pulled away and looked her in the eye. “What you mean everyone-“

There was a loud ring from one of the computers, and when Agent Vasquez looked up to meet Alex’s eyes with a grim nod, Alex pulled Kara off the floor. “I’m not going to promise everything will be fine ok?”  

Kara nodded, head still hanged low.

“But I’m going to at least try to make this a little better.” Her sister pulled her into another hug, “ Stay here, rest up, I’ll deal with this.”

Kara nodded, all she wanted to do right now was sleep but- “I have to talk to Lena.”

But Alex shook her head, “You really shouldn’t be out right now, it’s going to be a shit show out there. Look, I’ll bring her in for you alright? Better her in here than you out there.”

If she weren’t so washed out, she’d be surprised that Alex would let Lena in the DEO so quickly, they got along, but Alex had a hard time trusting her. Alex had a hard time trusting most people.

“Ok just... don’t make her come if she doesn’t want to.”

“Kara,” Alex kissed her on the forehead, “if that woman doesn’t want to be here for you right now….”

“It’s for a good reason like I lied to her as Kara and as Supergirl for months? ”

“I was going to say that I would punch her in the face but sure that works too I guess,” her sister pushed her away. “Go rest, take a moment. I’ll be back, and we’ll deal with this.”

“Together?”

Alex started to flag down Agents and tossed out, “Is there any other way?” over her shoulder.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and so are the next two probably? Next chapter is Alex and then Lena, I do not know if I'll keep changing but I wanted everyone's first reactions in their pov. This fic isn't really all that planned out, I posted that first ch on a whim and it got a lot more popular than I thought it would lol 
> 
> Any way I'm phantomzoneofgayness over on Tumblr, come yell at me


	3. Alex

Alex had been enjoying a rare slow day at the DEO when the Agent had run into her lab.

There hadn’t been any emergencies for a couple of days, so she had actually managed to catch up on all of her paperwork, leaving her time to ‘play’ in her lab. She’d missed it greatly as she really hadn’t been able to work on any of her side projects since she had been promoted.

Hell, she had actually been able to leave work at a reasonable time the past week which was just a godsend at the moment. Who knew wedding planning was so much? Who knew that Alex ‘badass’ Danvers would enjoy picking out flowers so much?

As Alex held her sobbing sister, the thought passed her mind that it was too bad they were probably going to have to postpone the wedding. She hugged her and sent her on her way watching as Kara went to to the sunbed room. Alex took a moment to steel herself for the marathon of problems that she would now be dealing with.

“Vasquez, how bad are we looking?”

Vasquez didn’t look up from her computer, “We have about 30 live witnesses and a video.”

Alex cursed, “There’s video? Is it containable?”

“It’s already on Twitter and YouTube and growing fast, though it looks like no major news channel has picked it up yet.”

“So even if we got it down too many have seen it….” Alex rubbed her forehead. Fuck why did have to happen when Jonn was out of state? “Call in every Agent that we have, we are now under a Code Black.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alex went to a free computer console, “Call the police commissioner as well we need to cover our bases just in case.”

“Right away.”

“Alright,” Alex sighed, stood up and grabbed her leather jacket.  “I need to take care of some things, Vasquez you’re in charge.” She pointed to the computer she was just at, “I need you to execute Mission Phoenix, everything should already be in place.” She ran off to the garage without the wait to hear an answer, knowing that Vasquez would be able to handle it.  

Mission Phoenix was something she had to draw up when she first started at the DEO. There had been some modifications to it when Kara became Supergirl, but its purpose was simple, that if Kara’s true identity became known to make sure that she and everyone close to her was protected. The first step was already complete with Kara at the DEO and Vasquez was probably on the phone with OPs to get Kara’s place cleaned out.

Alex passed on taking her bike and instead jumped into one of the black SUV’s, not stopping to fill out any of the paperwork. Not that the agent behind the counter tried to stop her, not when faced with Alex’s glare. She quickly set up her phone’s Bluetooth, she was going to need it. Her first call was her mother, and she answered right as Alex peeled out onto the street.  

“Alex?” her mom sounded confused.

“I don’t have much time,” Alex took a hard left, “Kara’s identity is compromised.”

“What? How!”

“She got some kind of acid on her while in civilian clothes, it exposed her suit. Some jackass recorded it on his phone and posted it on Twitter.”

“Lord… Is she alright? Wait of course not.” Her mother sighed, “I can’t say I’m surprised that this happened.”

“I’m sorry,” Alex made her sure she kept her emotions in check, no need to start something with her mom right now.

“ Oh, Alex no.” Her mom seemed to notice that she had hit a nerve. “I didn’t mean to say….Sweetheart without you Kara would have been exposed a couple dozen times over.”

Alex smirked a little, “She is awful at keeping secrets. Like really bad.”

“She really is.” She took another sharp turn, ignoring the car honking at her. “Look, there’s no way we are going to be able to contain this. You’ll probably want to lay low for a while, maybe stay in a hotel.”

“Alex…”

“I mean it, mom. It’s only a matter of time before someone tries to attack Supergirl’s foster mom or worse.... the media shows up. Please? At least for a couple of days.”

“Alright," Her mom sighed, "Just call me with updates, and have Kara call me when she's able! ”

“I will.”

She hung up and immediately called Maggie.

“I was just about to call you,” Maggie’s voice was worried. “Is Kara alright?” 

Alex sighed, “You heard?”                                                                                  “I saw, the video is spreading fast. Real fast, I think twitter is about to crash.”                      

“Shit, that bad?” She banged the steering wheel with her fist, “I should have-”  

Should have what? Got Kara acid proof clothes? Tried to make made Kara into someone who would let a citizen die instead of saving her? There was nothing Alex could have done, nothing. All she could do was react, just make sure her sister was safe. There was just so much more to it now, with everyone knowing so many more threats that she would have to deal with.

Maggie's voice went soft, no doubt trying to comfort her, “Alex….”

“This is going to crush her,” Alex gripped the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. “She loved being normal, and now all of that’s gone. She loves that stupid take out place down the road, and she loves her job even if her boss is an asshole who makes me want to shoot him.” She sniffled trying to keep her composer up, “I don’t know if I can keep her safe Maggie.”                                                            

“Hey now,” Maggie’s voice made her sniffle even more. “Kara is a strong kid alright? She’s a Danvers, and I happen to know that the Danvers is one tuff group.”

“This is going to change things,” Alex pulled the SUV into the Luther building parking garage.    

“So let them change.” She heard Maggie speak to someone off the phone but didn’t understand, then to her she said, “I just got permission to take a couple days off. I’ll meet you at the DEO.”

“Hey,” Alex jerked into a parking spot, “You don’t have to do that, I know you-”

“I know you, babe. You are going to run yourself ragged about this, and I understand that I do, but someone needs to be there for you right now too, alright?”

“Yeah... I guess your right.” Alex sighed, glanced at herself in the mirror of the car, her eyes were a little red, and her face was pale. “Fuck I look like a mess.”

“Nah you look good Danvers.”

“You can’t see me so how do you know? Listen I gotta go, I told Kara I’d grab Lena for her.”

Maggie hissed, “Ah that could get ugly.”

Alex stepped into the elevator, “Yeah. Probably.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short I know, it took me forever though because I didn't know when to set this? I decided to have her and Maggie together because I didn't want too much sadness. Supercorp will have enough of it by themselves. Anyway Lena's chapter is next and will diffidently be longer! 
> 
> phantomzoneofgayess


	4. Lena

Lena’s morning had been fantastic but her afternoon was shaping up to be…..less than. Usually, she’d be able to blow off some steam with lunch, Kara mere presence was enough to make her day brighter. But today she just didn’t have time for a real lunch break, so instead, she had eaten take-out while doing part of the truly massive pile of paperwork she had.

L-Corp was taking off wonderfully, more than she ever really hoped for. They’d finally managed to scrape or sell most of Lex’s old side projects, that had been a real undertaking, after trying to salvage what she could. Lex had sunk a lot of money, even by Luthor standards, into anti-alien weapons and defenses. Too much to just throw all of it away.

Actually, before she met Kara, that was how she spent many of her nights, reading over the projects that her brother had started. Lena could begin at the beginning and watch as they got darker and darker but no less brilliant. It was a kind of torture for her, she could plainly see his madness start to creep into his work.

Thankfully most of his later projects weren’t anywhere near done so she could scrape them without worry and most she had sold the research, but it was the first project that Lex had started that had given her the most trouble.

The alien detector.

The research behind it had been started years ago, and she hadn’t taken over for more than a month when it was finished. Lex had wanted to sell it to the public, and until talking with Kara, she had agreed. But Kara, sweet yet very argumentative Kara, had talked her down. That was the start of Lena falling in love with her really.

When they first started talking Lena had been surprised about how argumentative Kara could be. Her morals were strong, and she wasn’t afraid to defend them but she was usually willing to hear Lena’s argument. The topic of aliens had been a difficult one for them, Lena couldn’t change how she was raised so fast, and this was the one thing Kara would not hear arguments against without becoming angry or hurt.

She tried to listen to Kara about it she really did, but that was hard as Kara was really too kind and never genuinely wanted to see the bad in a person. Kara’s arguments just didn’t….impact her like they should. That made her feel awful of course, she loved Kara deeply, but Kara just didn’t know what some of these aliens could do, what they were capable of. They deserved to be free, she wasn’t a monster, but humans needed to defend themselves.

In all honesty, it had been Supergirl had changed her opinion the most, just by saving her again and again. The Girl of Steel had been steadfast in her defense and while Lena still wondered when the other shoe would drop she appreciated it nonetheless. It fascinated her that despite all that happened, all that Supergirl had seen and heard, she had defended Lena against everything.

Supergirl’s open support was probably why L-Corp was doing so well right now. The company had dropped to significantly under the mad care of Lex and then fell even more after his arrest. Now she had built it back up to a whole new level altogether.

Thus the endless paperwork and meetings. She was reading over a report from her lab when Alex Danvers bust into her office.

Lena never hanged with Kara’s sister and she counted it as a blessing that Alex didn’t hate her outright. Kara loved her sister profoundly and valued her opinion greatly, so she’d tried to befriend on her behalf, but Alex never seemed to want that. But Alex never antagonizes her, at least in front of her, in fact, she had been mostly neutral.

Seeing Alex, face set in a deep frown and hands clutched tightly at her sides, bust into her office with Jess right behind made her think that maybe that neutralness had been a lie.

“I’m so sorry Miss. Luthor, she burst right in-“

“Have you seen it?” Alex cut Jess off, her voice firm.

“It’s alright Jess I’m sure whatever Miss. Danvers has to tell me is important.” Lena lent back in her chair. “Now,” she waited for Jess to shut the door, “What can I do for you?”

“Have you seen it yet?” Alex looked over at the tv on her wall, it was currently on a local news channel. She quickly walked over and turned it off when a breaking news logo flashed across the screen.

“Seen what? I’ve been inside my office all day….”

Alex stood still for a moment, seemly collecting her thoughts. “Kara loves you.”

Lena squinted her eyes, wondering where this could be going. “I’m well aware-”

Alex continued like she hadn’t heard her, “She defended you from everyone, even to me in the beginning” She scoffed, “Hell when Maggie arrested you? Kara was pissed. Said that you couldn’t have done it, she had looked into your eyes, and she knew.” Finally, she turned to Lena, her face still set in that deep frown, “So I know Kara loves you, what I need to know is how much you love her.”

“Why?” Lena took a sip of the water that sat on her desk, “What is this about? Kara and I have been dating for months so why are you only now giving me the shovel talk?”

The agent before her didn’t acknowledge her small joke, “I need to know if you’ll be there for her.”

“Wait,” Lena stood up, her face pinched in worry. “Is Kara alright? Did something happen?”

Alex watched her for a moment, and Lena wondered what she saw. Then she said, “I need you to come to the DEO with me. Right now.”

Lena crossed her arms, “The DEO?” She started to glare, “You didn’t even answer my question-Is Kara alright ?”

“Prove to me that you love Kara.” Alex planted both hands on Lena’s desk and glared right back. “If you love her, you will come with me right now, and I will explain at the DEO.”

After a moment Lena asked,“Does Kara know that you’re doing this?” When Alex nodded, Lena nodded as well. She leaned over and pressed the intercom, “Jess? Please cancel all my meetings for the remainder of the day.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena looked up at Alex, a little smug at the surprised look on her face “Well then..... let's go to the DEO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this in half because I can lol well really I decided to have the car ride there be Alex, have her talk to Kara and maybe Maggie again and then, finally, the Supercorp talk 
> 
> So Next up is the car ride there!


	5. Kara 2

Kara wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting in her sunroom, curled up on the small couch that she had pulled in a few weeks ago. After Alex left she gone here,  changed into a spare change of clothes that she kept here and had been laying here since. She was tired, mentally and physically exhausted, but unable to sleep. Her jaw actually hurt, a side effect from clenching her teeth together hard enough to crush diamonds.  

When she was younger, after she had a big attack like this she would fall asleep for hours, finally exhausted enough that she wouldn’t dream. When she woke, Alex would bring her some kind of sweets, and they’d sit together to watch movies. 

But Alex wasn’t here, she was out there somewhere trying to fix Kara’s mess. Again. She curled up tighter but kept her breathing even and her hearing focussed on her own heartbeat, it would just make everything even worse if she had another attack. 

Light knocks on the door and a soft, “Hey Kara….” alerted her to Winn, who didn’t enter. He stood in the doorway no doubt with a worried look on his face. 

She didn’t look up, only giving him a ‘humm’ of acknowledgment.

“Can I come in?”

She almost said no. She really didn’t feel being around people right now but …. “Sure Winn.” Her voice sounded awful to her own ears. Being alone right now may be what she wanted, but it wasn’t what she needed.

Winn sat down beside her and took a deep breath, “I’m not going to lie to you ok? Because you deserve better than that, but everything will be ok Kara.”

Kara sniffed again, and Winn wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “ You said you weren’t going to lie.” She said as she curled into his arm. She usually didn’t snuggle this much with Winn, scared that he still had feelings for her but with Alex gone and Lena…. A few tears rolled into Winn’s shirt.

“I’m not lying.” If Winn was uncomfortable, he didn’t show it. He kept his voice low and comforting. “Lying would be saying everything will be the same after this.”

“Then…. How is that ok?” Kara pulled back and rubbed her eyes. “Winn everyone knows! I can’t,” she started to cry again, “be Kara Danvers anymore.”

Winn shook his head, “No, no, no. That’s dumb Kara.” At her look of shock, he smiled. “ I’m your friend I get to tell you when you're dumb. Will everything change? Yes. Will that stop Alex from calling you her sister? No way in hell.”

“ But I won’t be able to work at Catco or….”

“This is true…” Winn nodded. “ But who knows? There could be positives to this whole mess, you just have to get through the awful part first.”

“But….You guys will be in danger now.” Kara pointed out. “You, James and differently Lena. All of the people that want to hurt me can go through you guys because they know you are important to me.”

“Important to you?” Winn raised his eyebrows in fake shock. “Why Kara I had no idea!”

“Don’t joke,” she elbowed him in the ribs. “You know your my best friend right?”

“I never would have guessed from the fact that you keep injuring me,” he mumbled as he held his side. “Also I thought that was Alex ?”

“Alex is my sister that doesn’t count.”

“Lena.”

“Girlfriend so also doesn’t count.” Kara sighed and laid down on the couch so that her head was on the armrest and her feet were on Winn’s lap. She coved her face with her arm. “She didn’t know.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Kara…. I want to make you feel better but also not lie to you-”

“It’s going to blow up in my face the same way this whole Kara Danvers thing did isn’t?” Kara was surprised that she didn’t start crying again, but maybe she just ran out. She felt defeated.

“I don’t know.” He awkwardly patted her shins unable to reach her arms or shoulder. “ But maybe this was a good thing in the long run? Either she’s cool about it or not. Now you’ll know.”

“I wanted to tell her in my own time, but now I have too, and I’m not ready. I just- Lena was something just for me you know? She liked Kara Davers better than Supergirl. She called me her hero because I believed in her not because I lifted a car or stopped a bank robber, she thinks I'm great without any powers.”

“But you were lying to her.” Winn pointed out.

“But I was lying to her.”  

“Look, Kara,” he took a deep breath. “ I have no idea how Lena is going to react. Maybe she’s cool with it, or maybe she’s not. I don’t know what will happen to your job at Catco. But I do know this, I’m going to keep being your friend, Alex will still be your sister and J'onn will keep being your work dad. We’ll keep having game night even if it’s here at the DEO. There are people in your life that will be here for you even if Lena won’t.”

“Winn…” She flung herself up and hugged him. “That’s really sweet.”

“But I think Lena will come around, she loves you a lot.”

“That I do.”

Kara and Winn jumped up off the couch. “God woman wear a bell!” Winn muttered to himself.

Alex and Lena were both standing at the doorway. When Lena didn’t move from there, and Kara’s heart dropped just a bit at seeing her face blank. When Lena didn’t move from the doorway, just standing there staring at Kara, Alex pushed her way in.

“Are you feeling better?” Alex pulled Kara in a tight hug.

“A little,” She mumbled into her sister’s shirt. She kept her eyes on Lena, still standing in the doorway.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Alex asked softly as she pulled away. “I’ll handle it if you're not up to it.”

“No,” Kara felt some level of peace about it now, “I should be the one.”

“Alright.” Alex pressed a kiss against her forehead. “I have some stuff to take care of, but I’ll be by in a while.” She turned to Winn, “Let's go. You're still on the clock you know.”

Then it was just them, Kara and the woman she loved. The woman in question waited until Alex and Winn both had left before her face began to show the worry she was no doubt feeling.  Lena always hated to show weakness even to those she knew would never use it against her. Kara felt her heart twist when Lena took a shuddering breath to keep herself calm as she walked toward her.

That worry changed into hurt when she tried to draw Kara into a hug, and Kara flinched away.

“Darling-” This morning Lena had called her that as they laid in her bed. Kara wished she’d know that it could be the last.

“Don’t, please.” Kara withdrew herself, crossing her arms and hunching over. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this if-”

“Kara-” Lena’s voice was so weak and hurt just seem to drip from it. Her eyes were shining just a bit, enough that Kara knew she was on the edge of crying.

She jerked her head away, “I’ve been lying to you.”

“What?” Lena hated people lying to her, Kara knew that. Lena knew that Kara knew that so why would Kara lie to her?

“I’ve been lying to almost everyone for a very long time, and now it’s out, and I’m lucky really. I get to tell you before you found out from the news but I don’t feel lucky Lena. I wanted time, I wanted to tell you when I was ready but maybe I was never going to be ready to give this up.”

“You don’t have to give up anything- ” Lena started to argue.

Kara shook her head, “I do because it’s not fair to you.”

“There is nothing you could say that could make me not want to be with you.” God her voice was so sure.

Kara let her head rest against the wall, “I love you. And I know you love me.” Her voice was quivering, and she felt her hands shaking. She took a moment to center herself before she turned to look at her lover. “But the person you fell in love with is based on lies.”

Lena's face was an open book to her, just like it always was when she was deeply hurting. Which she was Kara knew. She’d seen the look in her eye before, the way she held her back completely straight. Lena was hurting, and it was all Kara’s fault.

“I’m adopted, the Danvers took me in when I was thirteen because my cousin didn’t know how to handle me and I couldn’t stand to look at his face.”  

Lena stayed quiet, and Kara was thankful for it. She had told her this before in pieces during late nights, and Lena hadn’t asked because she knew how hard it was to speak about the past.

“My birth name is Kara Zor-El.”

Kara watched Lena’s face drop when she realized just what Kara had meant by that. Supergirl’s name wasn’t known, even though Cat had asked. But Superman had told the press years ago what his birth name was and just what that ‘S’ stood for.

“You're - You’re Supergirl?” Lena’s hand went to her mouth, and she took a step back. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Then to Kara’s heartache, Lena’s face turned into a snarl. “Because I am a Luthor? Was everything just so you could keep tabs on me?”  

“No! I would never-”

“What? Lie to me?” Lena snapped.

“I’m sorry! Ok? I’m sorry. By the time I trusted you enough to tell you who I was….” Kara blinked back tears, “You were the one thing I had left that was normal. You loved me,” she pressed her hand to her heart trying to make her understand. “You saw me and thought I was brave and amazing for who I am and not what I could do under this yellow sun.”

“Is that what I did?” Lena sneered. “ I boosted the ego to an all-powerful alien?”

Kara closed her eyes. What could she argue? No matter what she could try to say she had still lied. She pressed her back against the wall and let herself slide down it and then she brought her knees up and pressed her face to her knees. She heard Lena sit down on the couch.

“ I never meant to hurt-”

“You didn’t have to say yes when I asked you on a date,” Lena pointed out. “You lied to me and then let me date you, sleep with you. You had to know this would hurt me, you had to know I’d think everything you’ve ever said to me was a lie.”

“I meant everything.” Kara looked up, “I meant every word. I love you and I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“I am too.”

Her jaw ached and her eyes hurt, she felt like she had those first few days after her pod crushed here. She held herself tighter. “ I understand if you want to break up with me.”

Lena stood then and then sat down a couple of feet away from Kara against the wall. “ I don’t know what I want right now. You were the one person in my life I trusted, and you betrayed that trust.”

Her named ripped from Kara’s throat, soft and wounded.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Lena’s voice was soft. “Or were you going to hide this forever.”

“I don’t know,” Kara answered truthfully. “I want to say I would have but I don’t know. I was, or am, so scared of losing you that I don’t know if I could have worked up the courage to do it.”

They sat there together for a few minutes. Kara in her old comfort clothes and Lena in a dress that cost more than her apartment. Her old apartment? She was pretty sure Alex had moved her out of there already.

“Wait-” Lena said suddenly, “ What do you mean everyone knows now?”  

“Oh, Um, right.” Kara reached up to push up her glasses that weren't there. “Sorry I forgot to explain that part. Some guy threw acid on me, and now everyone kinda knows I’m Supergirl because someone posted it on Youtube?”

“What?” Lena stood up, how she did so that quickly in a dress Kara had no idea. “What are you doing about it?” She demanded.

Kara looked down at herself, “Crying?”

“Does the DEO have their PR staff working on getting ahead of this?” Lena started to pace. Kara just watched, more than a little confused.

“ I don’t think the DEO has a PR staff or at least they never told me that we had one. I just let Mis Grant handle it.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “As soon as we are done here I’m calling my PR team.” Then under her breath, she said“Just let Cat Grant handle it” then scuffed.  

“You don’t have to do that, Lena,” Kara said. “ I know that you’re mad at me and hurt right now.”

“ I am.” Lena agreed. “ I’m pissed in fact. But,” her face soften. “I love you. You hurt me so deeply, but I can understand your reasoning.”

Kara felt hope blooming in her chest for the first time since her family crest shown through her shirt.

“I understand why you would keep this from me,” She continued. “But that doesn’t change how much this burns. I’m going to need some time, Kara.”

“Of course, I understand.”

Lena nodded, “I’ll call my PR team alright? See what they can do about this mess.” She started toward the door then stopped. She turned around again, “Stand up please?” She asked softly.

Kara did as she asked, wondering why until Lena walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She held on tight, letting herself fold into her. They held each other like they were both afraid to let the other go.

Lena pulled back just enough to press her forehead against her own. “I’m sorry Kara.”

“There is nothing you have to apologize for,” Kara told her softly. She reached up to push some of Lena’s hair away. “Nothing about this is your fault.”

“I know,” Lena sighed. “But you’re in a lot of pain right now, and I can’t ignore that even if I’m upset if you.” She stepped back with a shaking breath. “I should go, I need to think.”

“Of course.” She nodded. When Lena was about to step through the door, she hesitated before saying, “I love you.”

Lena took one last look back, her face is more heartbreaking than before. “I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad are you sad ?? ? ??

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little hint I guess? Next chapter is more detail about where Supercorp is and where Kara is. Probably no Sam or Ruby, and I haven't decided if there will be sanvers or not. Who knows I may go with agentcarary (i mean probably not but idk)


End file.
